In traditional upholstered furniture construction, a layer of fabric, commonly referred to as any “A” layer, is retained relative to a frame structure overlying one or more subsurface layers, commonly referred to as “B”, “C”, and possibly further layers. The subsurface layers, which can comprise additional fabric layers, foam layers, springs, bands, and the like, generally provide continuous support to the “A” layer. As such, the “A” layer itself need only be attached to the frame structure; it need not provide substantial support. With this, attachment methods for “A” layers in such structures commonly involve simple stapling, adhering, or the like.
More recently, furniture constructions have been developed wherein one or more panels of fabric span a framework with no central support. Commonly, the fabric comprises an elastomeric material, such as an elastomeric mesh material. Since the fabric panel acts as the sole means of support to furniture occupants and the like, the peripheral edges of the fabric panel must be attached particularly securely.
Attempting that that secure attachment presents unique challenges to the furniture maker. This is particularly the case relative to elastomeric materials and especially so relative to elastomeric mesh materials. For example, for optimal appearance and performance, elastomeric materials normally must be pretensioned and secured in place while maintaining that pretensioning.
Additionally, since elastomeric material, particularly elastomeric mesh, is formed by numerous individual elastomeric filaments, continuous support must be provided over substantially the entire periphery of the fabric panel to ensure that each elastomeric filament is fixedly retained. Even further still, it can be desirable to provide different support characteristics relative to different areas of the panel of elastomeric material, which may demand a variable pattern of pretensioning, thereby further complicating the attachment process.
Prior art methods and structures have struggled in seeking to confront the aforementioned and further challenges of retaining a fabric panel. Certain structures have proven to be undesirably complex and expensive in structure and manufacture. Other methods and structures have failed to provide adequate retention of the fabric panel. Still further, particularly since the fabric panel acts as the sole means of support to furniture occupants and the like, it has been found that many prior art attachment arrangements have left the fabric panel and the edges thereof disadvantageously vulnerable to dislodging, damage, and tampering.
These and further disadvantages have frustrated the ability of elastomeric material structures from achieving widespread availability and commercial success. As a result, it is clear that there remains a discernable need for methods and arrangements for retaining fabric relative to a framework in a secure manner that meets the needs and overcomes the disadvantages that have been left by the prior art.